deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Incineroar vs Tony the Tiger
' Incineroar vs Tony the Tiger' is a what if Death Battle by Majora Moon. It is the seventh fight of his first season, and it features Incineroar from the Pokemon franchise against Tony the Tiger from Frosted Flakes ''commercials. Description Tigers are incredible creatures, but which of these buff bipedal beasts will win a Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: While the lion is clearly the king of beasts, another good animal would have to be the tiger. '''Boomstick: Seriously, these are one of natures most effective killing machines!' Wiz: And today we take two of the greatest tigers of all time, to see who would win in a fight to death. Boomstick: Incineroar, the Heel Pokemon! Wiz: And Tony the Tiger, mascot of Frosted Flakes. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Booomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to anyliae their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win....a Death Battle! Incineroar Wiz: Pokemon come in all shapes and sizes. From small bugs, to massive lions who eat suns. But few are as ripped and skilled in the arena as the Incineroar. Boomstick: Oh, I am hyped for this one. Incineroar is one of the most badass Pokemon of all time. Standing 5'11, and weighing nearly 200 pounds of raw muscle, this wresting cat is by far the most badass starter of all time. Wiz: I would argure Greninja is just as good, but yeah, he is one of the most interesting Pokemon out there. (TBC) Tony the Tiger Boomstick: Standing a whopping seven feet tall, and weighing in at over 300 pounds, Tony the Tiger the the very deffenition of a children's hero. Wiz: Yep. Aside from his body any child would dream of having, Tony is an expert at helping children reach their potential in sports. (TBC) Fight The screen turns on and a wrestling ring is seen. The camera spins around the arena in an arial view before zooming in. The croud is seen cheering, waiting for the match to start. Kids are seen in the front, up close to the action. The camera spins aroudn the arena some more before the announcer begins to take the mic. Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Jungle Circuit finals. It has been a long fight, but today our toughest wrestlers are here to duke it out to see who wins the Jungle Belt The crowd goes wild with cheers. Announcer: Now welcome out first combatant. He's five foot eleven weighing in at just shy of 200 pounds of raw muscle. it's the heel tiger himself. The superstar wrestler of the animal kingdom, It's INCINEROAR!!! Incineroar struts down the isle and flexes his muscles causing the crowd to go nuts in applause. Announcer: And in this corner, we have our challenger. He is seven feet of helpfulness, and 300 pounds of heroics. He's the helper to children everywhere, the hero of youth sports programs. You know him, you love him, it's TONY THE TIGER!!! Tony walks out of the room he was in and walks down the opposing isle. He holds up a box of Frosted Flakes, and the crowd applauds. Both combatants enter the ring and stare each other down, ready to get things going. Announcer: Now, remember this is the championship match. Anything goes! Now......FIGHT!!! 'FIGHT!!!' Incineroar was quick to grab his opponent and stick him in a headlock. Incineroar squeezed harder, trying to choke out his opponent, when Tony grabbed his arms, and forced them apart. Tony then hit Incineroar with a flying knee, sending the Heel Pokemon back. Incineroar ran to the ropes and launched himself from them, slamming into Tony with incredible force. Sent flying, Tony recovered and headbutted the flaming tiger. Incineroar was stunned by Tony's attack, and was left open. Tony rammed into him, causing Incineroar to fall to the ground. Tony pinned him and the announcer began to count. '''Announcer: '''ONE! TWO! TH... Just then Incineroar got back up and flexed his muscles. Suddenly his body gained a red aura as he used Bulk Up to increase his attack and defense. (TBC) Results Trivia *The similarities between Incineroar and Tony the Tiger are that both of them have a similar build to their body-types, and are bipedial tigers with incredible strength. **Another reason for this fight was to pit Tony's face-like personality against that of Incineroar and his heel-motif. Who do you think wins? Incineroar Tony the Tiger Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Wrestling' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Sailor Elsa